A user may receive media content in a variety of ways. A conventional way of receiving media content is through a television. The television may utilize a broadcast signal received from a distributor such as a programming provider or multichannel video-programming distributor (MVPD). The distributor may receive media content from one or more producers. The distributor may receive the media content and store it for use in subsequent playback for the user.
Each of the ways of receiving media content may also include different manners of providing the media content. A conventional manner of providing the media content in a television broadcast is through a linear distribution model. The linear distribution model utilizes a predetermined ordering of playback. Thus, a programming schedule may be fixed and the user tunes in to watch desired media content at the predetermined slotted time. Accordingly, the linear distribution model utilizes a “push” model to provide the programming. However, the user is provided no flexibility in viewing media content on a given channel. Further manners of providing the media content have been used including a non-linear distribution model such as video-on-demand. The non-linear distribution model may utilize a request feature in which the user transmits a request for desired media content and the distributor provides the desired media content (e.g., streaming) in response to the user's request. Accordingly, the non-linear distribution model utilizes a “pull” model to provide the programming. Therefore, the user is provided with a great deal of flexibility in viewing media content.
The linear distribution model typically utilizes baseband video technologies and full assembly of the media content (video and graphics) at origination facilities, resulting in a high cost system that pushes a continuous video stream. In contrast, the non-linear distribution model may utilize a remote storage database that caches the available media content, enabling clients to pull media as needed, resulting in a lower cost system where linear and on-demand media assets may be shared.